1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a hydraulic shovel, and more particularly to a bucket for the hydraulic shovel.
2. Description of Related Art
A hydraulic shovel is a machinery widely used in construction industry. A hydraulic shovel generally is composed of a boom (as an upper arm of a human) extending from beside a cab and controlled by a boom cylinder, an arm (as a forearm of a human) pivotally mounted at a distal end of the boom and controlled by an arm cylinder, and a dipper bucket (as a hand of a human) pivotally mounted at a distal end of the arm and controlled by a bucket cylinder. Moreover, a lateral link and a vertical link are respectively pivotally mounted with the arm and the dipper bucket.
When the dipper bucket is replaced with another one, the pins between the bucket and the arm, and between the bucket and the vertical link must be disassembled and re-assembled while a new dipper bucket is mounted. This process is time-consuming and need about 40 minutes for a specialized worker.
Therefore, the invention provides a bucket fastener to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problem.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a bucket fastener to facilitate an operation of attaching/detaching a dipper bucket on a hydraulic shovel.